SUMMARY The Administrative Core will coordinate all aspects of this Program Project, and will provide the framework to assist each project towards overall productivity. All Center activities will be directed by Dr. Giulio Tononi, who will oversee Ms Pfister-Genskow. This Core will serve the following functions: 1) Facilitate exchange of scientific information between the Center sites at the University of Wisconsin-Madison (UW), CUNY, and the National Center for Microscopy and Imaging Research (NCMIR) in San Diego by organizing regular scientific and administrative meetings, and by fostering interactions among members of the three laboratories; 2) Establish an external Advisory Committee and organize meetings of its members at UW every 12-18 months; 3) Develop and monitor the outreach and educational initiatives of the Center. The administrative team will also maintain the already existent UW website and work with a webmaster to insure that the site is timely and up-to- date; 4) Coordinate training within the Center by identifying opportunities in individual projects and helping to identify suitable undergraduate, graduate, and postdoctoral candidates for these opportunities.